


Run Away

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [142]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Randy and Dean run away together.





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ((sorry not sorry)) ranbrose; we runaway together and now we’re hiding from our parents and the police with no food, money, or clothes AU (probably not parents, but definitely the police)
> 
> i made this more canon-compliant, so they’re running from the authority. idk why, but they are.

They’re running through the halls of the arena they’re in, avoiding Superstars, Divas, and the staff. They need to get their shit and get out, but they haven’t managed to circle back to their locker rooms yet, still trying to lose Kane and Seth in the arena.

They duck into a closet of some sort and close the door, trying to control their breathing. They’re pressed against each other in the tiny space, but Randy doesn’t really care as he steals a kiss from Dean. 

“This is definitely not the time or the place, Randy.” Dean grumbles, but he kisses back, draping his arms around Randy’s shoulders. They can hear the pounding footsteps outside the door and they part, breathing against each other’s mouths as they wait, listening, tense.

The footsteps continue on past and Dean laughs quietly. Randy swallows the sound, liking the way Dean’s laughter tastes as he kisses him again.

They’re on the run, but it’s nothing they can’t handle. Together, they can take down The Authority.


End file.
